


情非得已（my part only）

by sanqianyuanzhiqiu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanqianyuanzhiqiu/pseuds/sanqianyuanzhiqiu
Summary: 是很早的联文，这里只放我自己的部分用于存档。整本链接（包括其他两篇）的内页下载在最后一章的notes。请不要随意传播因为还有另一位创作者⚠️养父子au注意。
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 1





	1. chapter02：“U know nothing.”

****Chapter 02** **

****

****

**_**“U know nothing.”** _ **

****

****06.** **

**_**特写镜头中的人年龄介于男孩与青年之间，有一张可以轻易激起任何人保护欲的脸。** _ **

**_**他的眼睛很大，无助时浮上星星点点的水光，却显得更深邃，像是有漩涡在其中缓慢搅动，吸引对面那个明显比他大了十岁以上的男人急不可耐地贴上来，扶着肩膀将他推至隐秘的墙角。** _ **

**__ **

**_**小绵羊温顺地仰起脖子，他的后脑勺被托起，一头柔软的卷发和身体一起颤抖着，如同风暴侵略过后的花田。** _ **

**_**……** _ **

樱井翔专心地看着，显示屏的光将他的脸照成了奇怪的惨白色，那双被很多人夸过好看的眼睛里闪着涟漪。

很浅，像是石子投在湖心。

几个与他年龄相仿的男人分散着倚靠在旁边的长沙发上——半小时之前，他们都还人模狗样，拥有和所有高干子弟一模一样的面孔；可当灯光暗下来后，幽暗让他们毫无顾忌，各自搂着一个或者是两个娇声软语的女子，调情，或是调情以上。

越是身处高层的人，拥有的欲望就越不可说。

樱井没有加入他们，他捻着香槟杯细细的杯柄，欣赏助兴用的影片。不知是谁选的片子，剧情对于只想要发泄的人来说过于细腻和隐晦了，比起单纯的A片更像情色片，讲述的是一个少年在成长过程中与不同人发生的情事。

最开始抱怨无趣的几位很快就沉溺于怀里触手可得的肉体，影片播放到现在，真正的观赏者只有樱井一个。

他看得很投入。

他有自知之明：自己没有加入这一群人并不是什么洁身自好，而是因为他的渴望比所有人的加起来都要不堪。

那是甚至无法在灯光暗下来的地方存活，只能蜷缩在更加不见天日的湿地里的植物。

它舒展着自己幽绿色，细长卷曲的触角，贪婪地围住那个不小心掉落在这里的微弱的小太阳。

小太阳刚出生没多久，浑身的光芒还是娇嫩嫩的，即使是它这样的生物也可以靠近，享受温暖的同时不用担心被灼伤。

它知道小太阳只是不小心落入这里，长大了终究是要回到天空，也知道自己其实根本没有触碰的资格。

可它无法抑制自己的本能。

一个人影朝他靠近，樱井抬起眼睛，发现是自己的好友藤原修介。

他一挑眉毛，不动声色地瞄了一眼藤原整齐的衣领，语带调侃。

“没去办事？”

他的眼神意有所指地划过旁边一对如胶似漆的男女。

“今天没什么心情，”藤原推了一下鼻梁的银框眼镜，语气和五官一样清冷，“去抽烟吗？”他问樱井。

樱井朝他晃晃手中的酒杯，又瞥一眼屏幕：“还没放完呢。”

藤原有点惊讶地看他一眼：“我以为你不喜欢这种。”

樱井笑得纯良：“好的情色片让人通体舒畅。”

“这种时候还要装模作样，真不愧是你，”语气听不出是感叹还是嘲讽，他朝樱井挥挥手，“那我先过去了。”

随意地点了下脑袋，樱井的视线又转回了屏幕。

影片已经进入了高潮阶段。十几岁的少年身体单薄柔韧，青涩的甜美让人移不开眼。

他被剥光了躺在白色大床上，上方是男人居高临下的目光。

**_**这是他的第一个男人，是他还没来得及品尝puppy love就掉入的陷阱。** _ **

**_**他依赖他，敬重他，爱他到想要成为他。** _ **

**__ **

**_**即将发生的事是他所陌生的，他无法控制地颤抖，但所爱之人的抚摸与亲吻化解了这一切。** _ **

**__ **

**_**他睁着湿漉漉的眼睛与男人亲吻，细瘦的手臂怯怯地环绕住男人的肩膀。** _ **

**__ **

**_**没有明天了。** _ **

**_**可是他不后悔。** _ **

藤原说的没错，二十代过去后他就不再喜欢太过直白的肉体交缠，可今天的这一部却很好：巨大的年龄差让男人与少年之间的感情安静又喧嚣——平和都在外人眼里，沸腾只有彼此知道。

樱井一点点啜完了杯中的香槟，冰凉甜蜜的液体如同甘霖，注入他心底那座正在爆发的活火山。他闭上眼睛，想象自己是那个即将拥有身下少年的男人，狂喜地凝视着自己的猎物——

他的眼睛是葡萄，嘴唇是玫瑰，脸颊是云朵，身体是白雪。

他的呼吸粗重起来。

****07.** **

决定和上杉凉结婚时，不少人或认真或调侃地问过他：这么好的条件，为什么不找一个更年轻的女孩子，而是选择了一个比自己大三岁，还带着一个孩子的“女强人”——仿佛女性一旦被贴上了这样的标签，其他特征都成了无法踏上天平的砝码。

他从没将真话告诉过任何人。

上杉天生就拥有睥睨一切的眼神，樱井刚认识她的那会儿，这凌厉还是娇嫩的软刺，作用类似于糖果的保护纸，将她与身边娇滴滴的女孩子区别开。

人类似乎天生就知道如何辨别同类，女性尤甚。上杉清冷的性格让她与周遭格格不入。两人的第一次接触是体育课上，樱井偶然撞见她和班级中一个女生起了冲突——很小的一件事情，换做别人也许就是小事化了了。

可偏偏就是她。

等樱井将她从这场群殴中解救出来时，她的头发已经乱得不成样子，衣服上全是黑漆漆的脚印，雪白的皮肤青一块紫一块。

樱井原本只是来捡踢飞的足球，这下自然是将任务抛到一边，扶着女孩去了保健室。

老师不在，他只好自己动手，从药箱里找出酒精和棉签，笨手笨脚地为她处理伤口。

那时樱井刚进入高中，上杉比他大三岁，是准毕业生。

在这之前，樱井只远远见过这个美貌惊人，却以被排挤出名的学姐——女生们似乎从未如此团结一致地针对过某一个人。樱井不止一次地听说那些带着恶意的谣言，说她的家庭复杂，她其实早就在外面援交，日常装出清纯的样子哄骗人心。

传说中的女主安静地坐在他面前，长发散乱地垂在腰间。

在她身后，阳光清澈又热烈地在挥洒着，又不忘匀出一点儿，将她侧过头时卷翘的睫毛染成了金色。

他蹲下身，小心翼翼地在她膝盖上涂酒精，刚想说可能会有点疼，一抬头却跌进了一双美丽的眼睛。

很多年后，樱井翔初次见到即将成为自己继子的，和当年自己一般大的松本润。

他站在上杉家的起居室里，听她带着疼爱和骄傲介绍这是她儿子——小少年混身的刺都竖了起来，身高差让他需要仰起头才能直面这个莫名其妙出现的“继父”，不知道自己闪烁的睫毛让瞪视都动人。

时光似乎是倒转了——他再一次在一双小鹿一般的眼睛面前，不知所措。

“真的就是她了？”

婚礼那天，樱井穿着白色西装，对着从红毯另一端向自己走来的上杉微笑着；藤原作为伴郎站在一边，手上捧着装戒指的礼盒，嘴角幅度极小地动了动。

“不再看看？你可以有更好的选择。”

樱井简短地回答他：“闭嘴。”

很多男人——包括藤原在内，在经过了一次爱情后会选择将那段经历作为宝藏藏起来，最后娶一个能为自己带来快乐的，水嫩新鲜的姑娘。

换句话来说，就是可以将爱情与生活分开。

可樱井不行。

他知道藤原会这么问是因为不解，也许还有失望——早在很久之前他就言之凿凿，说樱井翔就是个包着铜铠甲的纸老虎，看似冷静镇定无坚不摧，其实柔软和爱都在心里，迟早有一天会浪漫到丢掉聪明。

樱井对这番恨铁不成钢的痛斥从不反驳，他知道藤原是对的，但藤原大概也永远无法理解为什么有些人天生就是火，燃烧自己是使命也是本能，比如他樱井翔就是为了一些看似虚无缥缈的东西而生，比如理想，比如爱情，如果放弃了他就不再是自己，放弃了樱井翔这个人也就消失了。

而他又该如何向藤原解释这个？

从第一次见到上杉起，他就知道她和自己是同类。

曾经他迷恋少女冰冷到仿佛要断裂的倔强，现在却被她无意间流露的凄艳的清冷所吸引——那是只有有故事，并且分得清回忆与现实的人才会拥有的特殊气质。 

三十代时重新遇见人生第一个挚爱，他只能认为这是天意——曾经他没能保护好的人以明显是强弩之末的状态再次出现，光彩依旧，眼里却装满了不应该属于她的疲惫。

几乎是在结束见面的下一刻樱井就打定主意：这次一定要弥补当年的遗憾，成为她的保护者和港湾。

那时他还没有见过松本润。

****08.** **

松本润设置那个倒霉骗局的日子，正赶上樱井心情不佳。

白天他在路上偶遇了几个大学同学——这几人明显也知道他结婚的事情，阴阳怪气地嘲讽他娶了个带着拖油瓶的老女人。

虽说他现在已经不会轻易动怒，碰见这种事也很难不觉得糟心，何况自己曾经没少被这几个杂碎纠缠。

名门之子。大众情人。

他身上的光环总在困扰着别人的同时也困扰着自己。不是没有挣扎过，但最终还是选择了在不妥协底线的原则上与生活和解。

熟练地打发走了这几人——甚至还给最近要过生日的某一个送上了祝福，他嘴角亲切的微笑还没来得及收起，迎面看见一个陌生女人扭着腰朝他走来。

他一眼就看出这是个可笑的骗局，可既然涉及到了松本润，他无论如何也得调查清楚。急匆匆推掉了接下来与几个客户的约见，樱井着实郁闷，却也只能对那个装扮清纯，眼里却住着一只小狐狸的女人配合到底。

门被打开的时候，松本润正将自己和被子扭成一团，紧张地盯着他自以为是的案发现场。

因此，当他看到完好地穿着西装三件套，面无表情的樱井翔时，几乎以为自己是在做梦。

“你……你怎么……”

他的舌头开始打结。

“我听说，有人帮我安排了个节目。”

樱井举起右手，松本这才发现他手中拿了个摄像机。

他停在松本面前。

“可惜啊……”他摸摸下巴，“我不太满意。”

松本咽了口唾沫，努力将自己往后缩：“你想怎么样……”

樱井奇怪地微笑了一下，慢条斯理地将摄像机放在一旁的书桌上，又仔细地调整了角度，确保松本躲不开那个黑洞洞的摄像头。

“我想问问那个人，能不能换一个？”

“换一个……？”

面前的男人步步紧逼，表情和那天在自己面前微笑的截然不同，不再弯起的眼睛冷漠得像另一个人。

“对，换成你。”

同龄人的社交圈是很残酷的。很长一段时间里，樱井翔不懂得为什么自己的好心会被当成是有心眼，善意被当做圆滑，不明白人为什么可以有如此多的恶意。

幸而他是聪慧的。

经历多了后，也慢慢掌握了一些基本的规则。

比如如果你表现得胜券在握，就很容易被人所信任和依赖。

比如只要你活成人们期望中的样子，想要多少朋友都可以拥有。

比如现在——按理说他不该和一个幼稚的小男生计较，可如果他真的想要惩罚松本润，只要他看明白最后一道界线，就能在这之前的范围里为所欲为。

为所欲为。

“你知道吗松本君，很多人都会喜欢你这样年龄的男孩子哦——我当然不仅仅是指女生。”

他弯下腰，手上稍微使劲就让松本无法控制地倒在床上。

不等暴躁的男孩儿坐起来，他俯身下去，居高临下地俯视松本愕然的神情。

眼前少年的脸颊看起来比云朵更柔软，樱井让自己的手掌若即若离地停在这片轻盈上，偏偏又不触碰，满意地见到松本的态度一点点软下来——明明樱井看起来什么也没做，他却觉得整个人都被压制了。

“你知道他们会想要对你做什么吗？”

他俯下身，故技重施，嘴唇虚伪地贴在松本已经变成艳粉色的耳垂上。

他暧昧地朝其中吹气，牙尖有意无意地划过这片绯色，低沉的嗓音传到松本耳中，掀起的不是涟漪，而是海啸。

樱井忽然换了个话题。

“润君……听说很喜欢跳舞？”

炙热的手掌猝不及防地转移到腰侧，松本吓得几乎要弹起来，却被樱井眼疾手快按住了手腕。

樱井垂下眼睛，表情似笑非笑。

“啊……果然很柔软，”他赞美着男孩的柔韧，又将手伸进松本宽大的白T，毫不客气地享用那一片细腻的腰肉，啧啧赞叹，“不愧是十五岁的皮肤……手感真不错。”

腰一直是松本的弱点。

他的手腕被锁住，想逃逃不了，想蜷缩，单薄的少年身材却逃不开比自己壮实许多的男人的桎梏。

他感觉自己被强行揉开，躺在樱井掌心供他搓揉。

奇异的无力感加上恐惧，男孩儿崩溃地大哭起来。

“我错了……我错了……对不起……”

樱井挑起嘴角。

“错哪儿了？”

“我不该怀疑你，不该想要录下你出轨的证据给妈妈……”

“知道你为什么不该这样做吗？”

大眼睛泪眼朦胧地看着他。

“我即将与你的母亲结婚，成为你的父亲，你一起生活的家人。而既然是一家人……又怎么可以不彼此信赖呢？”

松本咬着嘴唇，眼里泪光点点。

他不甘心极了，却只能点头。

****还差最后一步。** **

“那个……樱井さん？”

樱井拍拍他哭红的小脸：“好好想想，该叫我什么？”

“……父亲。”

****完成了。** **

****09.** **

再睁开眼时，樱井发现自己竟然就在包厢的沙发上睡着了，身上盖了一床薄毯。

其他人大概已经走了。

视线里一片漆黑，他坐起来，摸索着想要去开灯。

“哎哟——”

微弱的痛呼声从手边传来，樱井一顿，按下开关后回头，果然看见一个头毛凌乱的小脑袋。松本揉着被樱井不小心按到的手臂，气呼呼地瞪着他。

“润，你怎么——”

樱井不敢相信地瞪大眼睛，他回想起自己刚刚做的那个梦：他再一次回到了两年前，松本试图抓住“证据”的那天——他居高临下地看着松本，将小少年惊慌失措的上目线收进眼底。

****松本润是葡萄，是玫瑰，是云朵，是白雪。** **

仿佛心里涨满了温热的潮水，他三步并作两步回松本身边坐下，揽住肩膀往怀里带。

“来找我？”

“不然呢？”

本来就起床气十足的人听到这话气压又低了几分，樱井嘴角明晃晃的笑容让他越看越觉得碍眼。

“不回来电话也没有一个，我晚上做了饭诶！妈妈也是，你也是……一工作起来根本当我不存在。还有，应酬需要到这种地方吗……？”

松本危险地眯着眼睛。

****是这世上所有摇摇欲坠的美好。** **

“我的错，”笑容在樱井嘴角如同水波一样蔓延，他收紧手臂，不让怀里扭来扭去的人逃走，“润今晚做了什么，现在回去吃好吗？”

“都这个时候还吃什么！”

松本冲着他耳朵一声大吼。

樱井不以为意，眨着眼睛耍赖：“可是我饿了呀……”他低下头，顺势在白皙光滑的额头上亲了一口。

怀里人的脸不可抑制地爆红起来。

“都说了我已经这么大了不要这样了……！”

“那怎么行，”他朝松本眨眨眼睛，“你不喜欢我了吗？”

“……”

“喜欢就亲daddy一下嘛～”

“……不要！”

两年过去，十七岁的少年力气还是没有增长多少，轻易地被年长的男人圈在了手臂和墙之间。

“快点儿，”樱井轻声哄着，额头抵着松本的额头摩挲着，“好累，想要赶紧回去。”

“……”

松本犹豫了一会儿，像是下了很大决心，嘴唇在樱井最近越来越瘦削的脸颊上蜻蜓点水地一碰。他弯下腰，从樱井怀里灵巧地钻出，走到门边，又回头看那个还停在原地的人。

“快点儿走啦，” 奶音粘稠，说什么都像是在撒娇，“……Daddy.”

他站在门的影子里，樱井看不出他是不是微笑着的。

****是他求而不得的太阳。** **


	2. Chapter 04

****Chapter 04** **

****

****“懂得妒忌 不只好奇”** **

****14.** **

“小朋友，我们该回家了。”

樱井脸色很平静，但松本知道他已经气疯了。

手腕一定青了——他被樱井拽着，跌跌撞撞穿过人群，从一个不起眼的小门出去。寒风让他迷糊的脑子稍微清醒了一点，随即就被粗暴地摔进车里。

差点闯下大祸，松本自知理亏。陌生男人的手在身上游走的触感还没完全消失，他一想起胃里就一阵恶心，又不由自主地开始发抖。

如果那时樱井没有来……

他猜樱井是生气的，但此时也顾不了这么多了，在樱井坐上车的瞬间就贴了过去，紧紧攥住他的衣袖，急切地想要用体温来确认自己不是一个人。

“daddy……”

不过脑子的称呼一出来，松本也被自己吓了一跳，一抹红晕迅速爬上他的耳朵。他抿抿嘴，想悄悄把手缩回来，却被樱井一把抓住，掰开指缝将手指一个个塞进去，十指相扣的同时，大拇指安抚地摩挲着他虎口的一小块皮肤。

“……”

明明是简单的动作，松本却觉得羞耻极了，像是自己所有的软弱无能都被暴露在了樱井面前——偏偏他又最不想在这个人面前示弱。

樱井知道他别扭，也不看他，只是平视前方，手上的小动作仍坚持不懈地安抚松本，直到感觉相贴的手心终于不再是冰凉才放开。

近来松本很少有这样乖顺的时候，他最初还以为松本是心虚，直到感觉拽着自己的手在发抖，这才反应过来他原来是害怕。

还是个小孩子啊。

回去的路上松本坐得笔直，脑子里乱糟糟的。他想为自己的行为找个说辞，却直觉樱井听了怕是只会更加生气。思维混乱间，他忽然想起自己第一次对樱井“恶作剧”时，这人是怎么反击的，脸上又是一阵火热。

不如趁着停车的时候逃跑吧。

他这么盘算着，没想到樱井没有开去车库，而是在门口停了，下车后又绕过来替他开了车门。 

松本僵硬地钻出来，眼看那张严肃的脸离自己越来越近。

“翔さん……”

他的舌头开始打结。

出乎意料的，樱井没有骂他，也没有说教。

“低头。”

松本乖乖照做，感觉温热的掌心拂过自己的头发，随即地上多了些亮闪闪的东西。

仔细地将松本身上残存的金粉拍掉，樱井上下检查一番，这才感觉胸腔中郁结的那口气消散了些。

“去把自己弄干净。”

他简洁地命令，又在那个毛茸茸的脑袋上狠狠按了一把，忧虑地看着松本呆滞的脸。

这么天真，很危险啊。

****15.** **

——十五岁的松本润必须小心翼翼才能做的事情，在两年后已经是驾轻就熟。

刚开始跟着朋友混club他还有些不自在，如今已经可以熟练地穿过那些灯光暧昧不明的走廊。

上周他失恋了，一群幸灾乐祸的好友起哄说要纪念松润第一次被人甩，他懒得抗议，结果就是这周有六天都在灯红酒绿中度过。

他还不到二十，也被撺掇着尝了点啤酒。第一次品尝到酒精味儿，连苦涩都新鲜。

他有点晕，又烦了一直扮演为情所伤的角色，遂拿出烟盒晃晃，表示要出去透透气。

于是就看到了眼前这一幕。

——即使眼前连路灯都似乎在跳舞了，他还是能一眼认出：对面街道上那个靠着车门，正和一名身材姣好女性进行着亲密谈话的人，是樱井翔无疑。

那人最近剪了个乖巧的刘海，三十岁的人了，眼中光芒还是一派清亮，笑起来的样子说是大学生怕是都有人信。

正值冬天，他看见樱井体贴地替女士围上披肩，在有车经过时手臂虚揽上腰，直到纤长脖颈羞涩地垂下去。

他想起最近饭桌上，母亲在他假装不经意提起樱井近来的晚归时，笑着说“翔最近有新客户，需要多花点时间维护”——客观来说，樱井的动作也确实没有越界之处。

可他还是觉得碍眼。

看得太出神，松本连烟拿倒了都没发现，直到一只手伸过来把它抽出来，又换了边塞给他。

“小心，你点着的会是过滤嘴。”

藤井凪彦不知道什么时候也出来了，顺着他的视线往对街望去。

“啊，那不是……”

“谢了。”

他没接藤井的话。

“松润，你是知道的，”藤井转过头，静静地看着他，“我也是重组家庭……你可以跟我说的。”

松本含混地哼了一声。

他想起自己见过一次的，藤井那大腹便便，满脸油腻的继父，再想到樱井，附和的话便怎么也说不出口。

他想说樱井和你的父亲——不，和任何人都是不一样的，可瞥见樱井和女人在一起的身影，又呕气地想何必为他辩解。

对着手上依旧光秃秃的香烟凝视良久，松本想他果然还是很讨厌冬天。

两个月前。

早上照例是樱井送他上学——一年前母亲提出这个建议时他还象征性反抗了一下，可樱井才不会管这么多，收拾好后就站在门口堵人，搂住松本肩膀的动作不容逃脱。几次后松本也放弃了——正好早上还能多睡一会儿。

从家到学校大概要二十分钟，樱井送了几回，也大概摸出了和松本相处的门道：这孩子虽然起床气不小，但也侧面说明了他早上其实很弱，一点甜头就足够讨他欢心。

今天是周三。

樱井发动引擎，放了自己最喜欢的一张碟，又塞给松本一粒糖。

“怎么是草莓味……”

看了眼粉色的糖纸，松本嘟囔了一句，晨起的鼻音有点重。

樱井笑笑没有回答。

在副座上缩成一团的小猫终于扯开了糖纸，闭着眼睛扔进嘴里，酸和甜一起缠绕上舌尖。

“啊……”松本咂舌，“居然是草莓酸奶！”

回应他的是一串爽朗过头的笑声。

高中门口人来人往，松本背上书包，乖乖说了“我走了”，得到一句“今天松润也要做个好孩子哦”的调侃。

“什么鬼……”

他皱皱鼻子，又无声地笑起来。

“喂——松润！”

刚刚还在脑子里回放的声音突然在耳边响起，松本吓了一跳，回过头，看见樱井举着自己的饭盒。

“你忘在车上了。”

松本觉得耳朵有点发热——身着西装的樱井在一片制服中实在太显眼。余光里，有不少人的目光已经飘了过来，不乏一些女生大惊小怪的感叹。

而肇事者毫无察觉，依然保持着——在松本看来——灿烂过头的笑容。

“笑这么夸张干什么……”

瞪他一眼，松本抢过那个饭盒，把人往回推：“赶紧回去啦。”

——根本就是奶猫炸毛现场嘛。

好心情地捏了一把松本鼓起来的脸颊，完胜的一方迅速从战场撤退：“再见啦まっちゃん～”

“……”

留松本一个人站在各色眼光中，用上了全部自制力才忍住没有原地跺脚。

——樱井翔这个混蛋！

同样的事情发生了几次，松本又多少算是学校的名人——不仅长了一张像是从漫画里走出来的王子脸，学习运动上也无可挑剔。

爱慕者多了，嫉妒眼红的自然不少。

“爸爸活？”

等听到最近的流言时，他第一反应是樱井翔果然很麻烦，随后才意识到自己其实应该更生气一些才对。

“你说，他们说我在——”他有些茫然地朝告诉他消息的藤井求证，“‘爸爸活’——”他又念叨了一遍这个词，“那是什么？”

“大概就是被中年男人包养吧……”

藤井含糊着，见松本一脸不可置信，又赶紧补上一句：“不过和援交不一样！不需要H也可以的。”

松本的脸一瞬间涨得通红。

“……谁问你这个了！”

等冷静下来，松本却又觉得哪里不对。

虽然樱井看起来一派精英，又开着豪车，可在他们这种私立学校，校门外也不是没有出现过这样的人，为什么偏偏是他被传出这种流言？

“说樱井さん是你父亲吧感觉太年轻，可你们之间的氛围……”藤井悄悄觑着他，用词尽量委婉，“他们说……‘不像是兄弟’。”

耳边一片嗡嗡作响，松本狠狠地咬牙，努力忽略脑子里突然出现的影像——除了第一次的“惩罚”，在母亲看不见的地方，樱井会恶劣地捏他的脸，会欺负他然后又安抚他，一次又一次闯入他的安全领域。 

从来没有人这样对待过他，他新奇又不安，可次数多了，竟然隐隐泛起一些甜。

虽然每次都一脸别扭，但松本知道：自己其实是喜欢被这样对待的。

他喜欢樱井每天早上为自己准备的那颗糖，喜欢他身上从不缺席的清爽香气，喜欢他给自己起各种各样奇怪的昵称——虽然总是说樱井狡猾，可真的到了危险时刻，他最先想到的、仅仅是想到都会有安全感的人，还是樱井翔。

“他们说……那你呢，你也这么觉得的？”

藤井被他逼得狠了，露出为难的神情。

“润，其实我……”

松本一看他这样，心瞬间凉了——连最好的朋友都觉得不妥，其他人又会怎么看？能怎么看？一定只会更加，更加的不堪。

“你们的身体接触是有点多了，”藤井公正地评价，“他是你的继父，不是父亲。再说就算是，也不会这么经常抱儿子的吧——能关系良好都不错了。”

——他指的是一次雨天，樱井撑伞搂着松本的事情。

松本微弱地反驳：“那是因为天气很冷，他才——”

“他大可以把衣服脱下来给你，”藤井尖锐地指出，见松本一脸失魂落魄，又放软语气，“就算是为了避嫌，你还是离他远一点吧。万一你母亲也听到这个……”

“知道了。”

他闷闷地说，见藤井一脸欲言又止，松本心里一阵烦躁。

“……有什么就一起说。”

藤井看起来正等着这句话。

“明天有一个联谊，你要来吗！”

****16.** **

知道松本有了女朋友，是樱井在一次放学路过松本高中的时候——虽然上杉说接送太麻烦自己，但他深知：比起说不上几句话的早晨，下午才是重点。

这个年纪的男生大多情况下会选择和朋友一起行动，因此他习惯了在放学时开着车去学校门口等一会儿，只在松本独自出现时上前——多半是松本考砸了；当然也有单纯累了的情况——少年单肩挎包，随着人群慢吞吞往外走，包子脸上一片稚嫩的漫不经心。

他忍俊不禁，在松本走近时摇下车窗，又按了下喇叭，看松本像只被惊吓到的小兽一样瞪起眼，就差竖起一身软乎乎的刺，忍不住大笑起来。

他点上一支烟，打量着那对学生情侣——松本自然是没有发觉这边的异样，他眼里还是小孩子的人，搂住女生肩膀的动作已经像模像样了。

然后他低下头，和怀里穿水手服的姑娘相视一笑。

“欢迎回来。”

打开家门，上杉难得没有忙于工作，厨房里飘出阵阵香味，今晚的主菜有99.9%的可能是咖喱。

上杉笑盈盈地迎出来，长发扎成马尾松松地垂在颈边。她上前接过樱井手中的包，又把他换下的外套挂在衣架上。

夕阳柔软地照在她身上，将身前淡粉的围裙变成了金色。即使包办了所有家务，她的手还是如同少女一样洁白细嫩。

曾经的高岭之花，现在依然是美丽的。

“工作遇到什么事情了吗？”她玩笑地捏住樱井的脸颊，“翔君的表情看起来很微妙。 ”

“没有没有——”

他也回捏过去，看她笑得眼睛弯弯——樱井真高兴自己现在能常常看见上杉的笑脸，少女时代的她简直就是个冰锥。

“那就好——”

她扬扬下巴，被阳光照到的半边脸庞晶莹得不像话，纤弱的睫毛像是下一秒就会碎掉。

樱井回应一声，将她搂进怀里。

接吻这件事，特别容易让人体会到什么是细水流长。

结婚已经两年，可每次拥抱她时，他依然能体会到失而复得的幸福感。

怀里的身躯柔软得不可思议，他抱紧她，想要拢住这一汪水。

耳鬓厮磨间，他心中浮上一种奇怪的温情——这个女人永远能提醒自己，他们是亲人。

亲人。

相濡以沫。亲密无间。

电光石火间，他忽然想起另一张和怀里人十分相似，却因为有少年气加成，更加鲜艳的脸。

如果上杉是他的亲人，那松本润呢？

他不敢去想。

****17.** **

凌晨三点。

以替他排遣忧愁为名的狂欢还在继续——距离他见到樱井已经过了好几个小时，他们也早就离开了那家club转战别地。

酒精和香烟混杂的气味让他头脑昏昏沉沉的，前不久见到的那人的侧脸却像是云雾也遮不住的月亮，愈加清晰地从黑暗的水面中浮了上来。

他不是不知道自己和樱井有些过于亲密了——这里并不是西方，有多少父亲会经常亲吻自己儿子的额头？

他不愿深想，直到同学间有了传闻，才真正开始警铃大作——倒不是怕闲言碎语，只是连他自己都隐隐感觉：这也许并不是空穴来风。 

藤井组织的联谊上，他兴致不高，却仍然凭着一张脸收获了好几个电话号，他选了其中一个打过去，随意地开始了一段恋情。

他原本以为一段新的关系可以将自己从正在狂奔的这条路上拉回来，却发现“松本润”这个人比他之前认为的还要固执太多——他不需要和异性，或者任何一个人的亲密关系，他要的只有樱井翔，仅此而已。

为了女生的面子，他对外宣称自己是被甩的那一方。朋友嚷嚷着要安慰他，club浑浊的空气和灯光里，他拿了烟溜出门，迎面而来的寒气和天空稀少的星星都在提醒他这是冬天，可什么都不会比对街那个熟悉的身影更能给他当头一棒。

没有下雪，他自己就变成了脆弱的雪人。

没有太阳，星光就能让他融化。

——樱井看见自己了吗？如果看见了，为什么没有任何表示？是因为感觉到了自己的刻意疏远，对他失望了吗？

最后的念头让他忽然一惊，通宵带来的昏沉也清醒了一大半。

他的外衣和一群人的混在一起，现在去翻怕是动静太大。于是他只拿了手机，穿着毛衣就在寒风中奔跑起来。

他越跑越快，享受难得空旷的大街。

寒气带来清新的爽快，风景随着速度消失得无影无踪。一直以来的顾虑似乎也随风而去了，他想哭，想笑，想对着全世界大喊，逼迫所有认识不认识的耳朵都听到这个秘密。 

去他的保持距离——现在他只想知道一件事：樱井翔还在那里吗？

熟悉的车出现在视线里时，松本感觉眼眶发热，连视线都有些模糊。

他刻意避开樱井这么久，突然相遇，还是会在看到他对其他人的体贴时，心里窜出魔鬼——或者说，非要到这种时候，他才正视自己对樱井强烈的，不合时宜的占有欲。

他深吸一口气，走过去拉了拉车门——

是开着的。

车里没有开灯，樱井的声音从黑暗里传来，像是最温柔的那束光。

“我跟自己打赌，赌你会不会回来找我……如果我赢了，就奖励自己一颗糖。”

“那你赢了吗？”

“我猜你不会，所以我输了，”他将松本的手拉过来，放上一颗糖球，眼里闪着奇异的光，“替我吃掉它吧。”

松本熟练地拆开糖纸，将粉色的晶莹扔进嘴里。

草莓酸奶味儿。

“虽然我不能吃……”

樱井说话的气息不稳，像是在克制着什么。

松本含了一口甜蜜，转头看见他近在迟尺的脸——“……尝一尝味道，应该还是可以的吧。”

下一秒，他的领子被揪住，身体随之前倾，惊呼被堵在樱井的唇舌里。

和想象中一样的温热柔软，烟草特有的气息从未比现在更直白地展示自己的侵略性。

樱井抽的烟比他惯用的更厚重一些，很多个凌晨，松本起床去厨房找水时，都会看见阳台上零星的火光——很多人夸过他手好看，可他觉得那是因为他们都没见过樱井拿烟的样子。

香烟多好运，能在他指间燃尽。

“润……”

他喜欢的手指此刻就按在自己后颈上。

樱井叫他名字的声音像是有流水滑过他的心脏，将一切固执和犹疑都软化了。

他从没有提过，可他是那么，那么地喜欢樱井的声音。国中开始他就加入了广播站，听过那么多独具一格的声线——甜美的，磁性的，温柔的……可从没有谁能像樱井一样，每一次开口都直戳进他心里。

樱井翔大概不是在说话，而是将阳光，将温热的蜂蜜，将一切能让人融化的东西，浇灌在了他心上。

平日熟悉的气息从未如此贴近，事到如今，松本终于愿意承认：其实他早就隐隐料到，他和樱井会有这一天。

可他还是恐慌——此刻的亲密意味着樱井离开的日期又近了一点。他们注定没有明天，可他真舍不得樱井翔。

“对不起。”

暧昧的水声和道歉夹杂在一起，松本心里一酸，闭上眼睛，主动将舌尖渡了过去。

就算这个吻会让一切错位，他还是希望，现在在他耳边的这个声音，直到最后也不要消失。

车内的两人都没有发现，马路对面的路灯下，不知何时开始站了一个人。

大雪姗姗来迟。有雪花落在藤井凪彦身上，在肩膀处泅出一小片深色的水渍。他却像是没有感觉到一样岿然不动，只是更紧地抱住了手中松本的外套，任自己变为一座冰雕。 

雪还在下。 


	3. Chapter 06

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有underage车注意

****Chapter 06** **

**_**"** _ ** **_**It’s** _ ** **_**like your eyes are liquor, it’s like your body is gold"** _ **

****

****24.** **

“我不要。”

他听见自己干巴巴的拒绝。

教导主任是个慈祥的女人，她推推鼻梁上的眼镜，认真打量一番面前穿着制服的男生——成绩优异又叛逆的学生总是让人不知所措的，更何况樱井还是出了名的固执。

“那么这样吧，你可以留着这头金发，”她决定后退一步，不去理会他的班主任在一边使劲地咳嗽——好苗子可比你这个顽固不化的秃子的心情重要得多。

“不过，这次期末考——”

她故意拉长声调，樱井心领神会，急忙发誓。

“一定不会掉出年级前三的！”

出了办公室，樱井才发现自己兴奋得手都在微微颤抖。他不是没有看懂教导主任眼里的宽容，却依然想为这次小小的胜利放声大笑。

正值社团活动时间，教室里基本没人。他扒拉好书包，脚步踢踢踏踏向外走，小声哼起了最近常听的一首歌。

“喂，樱井——”

他停下脚步，好心情在瞬间消失了。

“小泉，有何贵干。”

名叫小泉的人嫉妒地盯着樱井金灿灿的头发。

他肖想这个颜色很久了，可不用说教导主任那个死老太婆肯定不答应，那帮眼皮子浅的女生肯定也只会嘲笑他模仿樱井翔。

“你怎么能跟樱井君比啊……”他都能想象出她们欢天喜地的刻薄样。

樱井翔……樱井翔有什么了不起？凭什么他打耳洞戴耳钉就是有个性，他小泉就是“果然是不良”。

成绩好家境好有什么用？还不是被人排挤？

想到这里，小泉心里舒服了一点。他晃晃悠悠地走过去，做作地掏出一根烟点上——偏头确认老师在不在的眼神却泄露了他其实没那么从容。

“听说你和三年级的上杉勾搭上了？”

樱井不动声色后退一步。

“怎么，你喜欢她？”

小泉脸上一瞬间浮起的狰狞让他确信了这点。他又想笑了。

“……又想打我？小心啊，教导主任可是刚刚——” 他指了指走廊那头的弯道，一脸煞有其事，“——从那里经过哦。”

趁小泉背过身察看时，他攥紧包带，一溜烟冲下楼梯。

“樱井翔——”

身后传来怒吼，他终于畅快地笑出声。

十五岁之前，樱井的生活都是普通又特别的。

说普通是他和大部分家庭一样，有慈爱的父母和活泼的弟妹，虽说自己是长男，也算是在宠爱的蜜罐里长大；特别则是来自他拥有影响力巨大的家族姓氏——既然身负这样的期待，即使仍处在未成年，肩上的压力也不可谓不小。

他心性坚韧，倒是没有退缩或者害怕的情绪。

可之后，青春期来了。

普通人的青春期，即使再艰难也是青涩里带了甜的苹果。唯独他拿到的是柠檬。

像是有一个全新的人格，从十五岁起开始在他身体里艰难地抽枝发芽，却直到二十岁才得以与原本的他和平相处。于是直到得到新生之前，他简直像是沸腾的火山，让所有试图接近的人都退避三舍——没有人知道，岩浆下其实是一片千姿百态的花园。

学校里他就是异类——成绩优异却不是书呆子，特立独行又不屑和不良为伍。

普通学生对他害怕又好奇，不良和学霸都不接纳他，他也懒得搭理他们，只有同班的藤原修介和他关系亲近些。

藤原和他不一样，是天生适合在社交圈里的人，樱井总是吐槽他装模作样，藤原也不介意，只是笃定地告诉他“以后你也会这样”。

每当这时樱井都会从鼻子里哼一声，不屑一顾的样子。

他知道藤原是对的。

只不过，在那一天到来前，他还是想守着自己那个可怜的小园子，能守多久守多久。

自被小泉挑衅后已经过了一周，体育课结束后，樱井照例帮着老师把器材收进仓库，没发现几个男生在他身后挤眉弄眼。直到仓库门被关上，锁链声和嘲讽一起从门外传来，他才后知后觉——这大概就是迟来的报复了。

樱井愤怒地砸了一下墙壁——除了痛得揪心之外没有任何作用。他身上还是运动服，刚刚打球摔了一跤，裤子上都是泥。初秋的气温已经有点凉，他在软垫上坐下，对着大门发呆。

这已经是放学前的最后一节课，大概也没有人会发现他的失踪，运气好的话，也许会有来查看的老师，实在没人就只能等第二天了。他胡乱想着，竟然迷迷糊糊睡了过去。

叫醒他的却并不是老师。

“樱井君？”

有人在拍他的脸，记忆提醒他曾经储存过这个冰冷又清甜的声音。他费力地睁开眼，看见铁门缝隙中一道血色夕阳。

一个纤细的身影蹲在他身边——他记忆中飘逸的长发此刻湿漉漉地搭在肩上，上杉毫不在乎地将它们全部拢到脑后，露出雪白的侧脸。

他想问她是怎么知道自己在这里的，脱口而出的却是——“你头发怎么了？”

上杉愣了一下。“被狗咬了。”她平静地说，又补了一句，“不用在意。”

联想到他们的上一次见面，樱井猜她大概又是被欺负了，只不过这一次，拯救与被拯救的角色对调了。

——后来他才知道，上杉是无意间听到小泉与一帮人在谈论他的事情，才急急忙忙找了钥匙赶往仓库来，不巧在抄近道时撞见了几个一直看她不顺眼的女生。

此刻的樱井对这些一无所知。被撞见了这么狼狈的样子，少年自尊心颇受打击，只想赶快离开这里。

“……学姐？”

他走了几步，回头却发现上杉依然蹲在原地，不禁疑惑地开口。

“樱井……君，”仔细听她的声音在发抖，“能帮我找一件外套吗？”

他这才发现，不只头发，她的衣服也在滴滴答答淌着水，运动鞋旁边的地上出现了一小滩水渍。

迅速关上仓库门，他四处看看没有可用的衣服，只好将自己的运动衫脱下来递给上杉。

“先穿我的吧……”他低声说，不知道该怎么安慰她——老实说，他自己现在也是心情激荡，新鲜的怒气在他胸腔中横冲直撞，马上就要溢出来了。

他背过身，听着悉悉索索换衣服的声音，努力平复自己的心绪。

“樱井君？”

他转过身。

湿漉漉的制服上衣和裙子随意地搭在一旁的软垫上，少女纤细的身体被笼罩在他宽大的T恤里，下摆堪堪到腿根，露出一双笔直雪白的长腿。

“……”

他的脸烧了起来，眼神乱飘。

“学姐……”没等他想好接下来该说什么，一双纤细的手臂缠上了他的肩膀。

上杉歪着头，游刃有余地与他对视，眼里的流光让樱井有一瞬间的恍惚。

——难怪男生都这么迷恋她。

他晕晕乎乎地想着，自然地搂上了她的腰。

****25.** **

****17:04:03 from**** ****红豆杉****

到酒店了……好累。

****17:05:05 from**** ****ピアスZERO****

出差辛苦了[抱抱]先去睡一觉～？

****17:05:40 from**** ****ピアスZERO****

……别忘了吃饭！

****17:06:22 from**** ****红豆杉****

知道啦。今天你是不是要开会？还去接小润吗

****17:07:01 from**** ****ピアスZERO****

会议cancel！已经到学校啦[图片] 人真多……

****17:08:01 from**** ****红豆杉****

辛苦啦[亲亲] 回来给你们带蛋糕～ 

****17:08:10 from**** ****ピアスZERO****

[可怜][亲亲]

合上手机，樱井愉快地打开音响，让音乐醉生梦死地响彻这个空间，世界仿佛在一瞬间消失了。

距离和松本接吻已经过了两天。

那晚后他们都对此避而不提，却默契地转为了更加亲密的相处模式。

上杉从今天开始要进行为期一周的出差，他点开手机的搜索页面，盘算着要带松本去哪家餐厅享用晚餐。

然而等他把这一周的餐厅都计划好后，松本却依然不见踪影——没有任何电话或消息，打过去也是忙音。

他皱起眉头。

松本在同龄男生中算是偏瘦弱的身材，因此藤井在把他从客厅抱进房间时几乎没费什么力气。家里没有人——钟点工做完饭后早早离开，母亲和继父一如既往在各种晚宴流连，乐不思蜀。

他用了一点小手段，得知松本的母亲出差，樱井下午又临时有个紧急会议。在松本收拾书包时，他用“有个东西想让润看看”为由，拐了本要径直去校门口的人来到学校后门。

“要给我看什么？”

松本不断掏出手机看时间的举动终于让他下了决心。

他把松本小心地放置在座椅上，又检查了一遍手腕的绳子有没有绑好。松本细弱雪白的脖颈耷拉着，像只昏迷的天鹅。

好美。

藤井在心里感叹着，镇定地迎接慢慢转醒的人疑惑的目光。

“凪彦？”

花了十秒左右才分辨出眼前人，松本只觉得头和脖子都疼得厉害，他第一反应是两人都被绑架了，直到发现自己所在的正是藤井的卧室。

手腕和脚踝上的绳子，好友微妙的笑意——他不愿相信，看向藤井的眼神里写满了震惊和困惑。

“我……你——为什么？”

藤井歪着脑袋欣赏了一会儿松本的表情，在他摇摇晃晃想要站起来时走过去捏住他的下巴，贴上他肖想已久的嘴唇。

松本瞪着他——先是惊讶，随后立刻变成了厌恶。

即使早有准备，藤井内心还是不可抑制地涌上一阵凄楚。

他最后吮吸了一口滑嫩的唇瓣，稍稍退开一些，不舍地抚摸手下柔软的脸颊。

“觉得恶心——？”

他哑着嗓子，受伤的眼神让松本心里一软。

“凪彦……”松本犹豫良久，虽然大概明白了原因，却还是觉得荒唐——这可是他最好的朋友啊……

“为什么……什么时候开始——？”

“很重要吗？”藤井反问，又凑上来吻他的脸。

耳边划过的温热鼻息让松本只想躲，无奈身体一点力气都没有，只能任他抱着。

“别这样……”

他软弱地拒绝着，察觉到这人居然在解自己衣服时开始挣扎：“藤井凪彦你在干什么——不要……翔さん——！”

冰凉的手指滑过皮肤时，他终于忍不住喊了樱井的名字，眼泪不受控制地流了出来——明明连那个人都没有这样对待过自己……

“你的翔さん临时要开会，来不了了。”

松本脸色骤变。

“你调查他？”有火焰在他眼中燃起。“藤井凪彦我警告你——”

藤井眼神一暗。

“你都自身难保了——先担心的居然还是他吗？”

他捏住松本的手臂，指甲深深陷在他的皮肤里，松本痛得嘶了一声，却仍是毫不示弱地瞪回去：“你到底想——唔……”

松本气急败坏地去咬堵住自己的嘴唇，却没想到藤井即使这样了也不肯放开他。两人像挣扎的小兽一样撕扯着对方，淡淡的血腥味在口腔中蔓延。

最终先放开的还是松本。

“为什么……”

他好像一直在重复这句话。

“如果不这样做，你是不是永远都不会看见我了。”

藤井无法按耐自己的情绪，将脸埋在松本肩膀，贪婪地嗅着少年特有的清爽香气。

他知道自己是在犯傻，知道如果他继续忍耐，依然可以继续当松本最好的朋友——他曾经以为他满足于“朋友”，直到樱井出现，他才发现自己真正想要的，其实是松本心中的独一无二。

既然无论如何我都得不到他——

他恶狠狠地想着，用力在松本肩膀咬了一口，满意地看见雪白皮肤上出现一道新鲜的齿痕。他在给松本的果汁里下了药，现在他手脚软弱，是个只能被摆布的布娃娃；可就算这样，他看过来的眼神仍然杀伤力巨大，像刀子一样戳穿藤井的心脏。

可他还是不想放手——他的生父是个赌徒，他天生骨子里流的大概就是疯狂的血液。

比起眼睁睁拱手让人，至少这一刻，你在我身边。

****26.** **

等樱井赶到时，看到的就是这样让他目眦尽裂的一幕：他连碰一根手指头都要犹豫良久的宝贝，被绑了四肢跪在地上；一只手捏住他的下巴，让他被迫将脸冲着正坐在床上双腿大开的人——

樱井头脑一阵轰鸣，差点站立不稳。他勉强控制住心神，三步并作两步冲到藤井面前，一拳把他打翻在地，又迅速扶起失去平衡倒在地上的松本，将还在发抖的人搂在怀里，低头去解绳子。

“我来晚了……”

不愿意让松本看见自己的手在颤抖——樱井没有想到，自己居然会害怕到这个地步。

束缚被解开，松本踉跄着扑进他怀里。

“没有……”

他的眼泪流进樱井的衣领，滚烫又冰凉，“翔さん来得刚刚好。”

——即使已经到了如此地步，松本心中仍然固执地认为藤井不会真正对他做什么，直到对方被他激怒，将他强硬地按在地板上，掏出裤裆里的东西怼上他的脸，意图再明显不过。松本本来就有洁癖，腥臭的味道让他立刻恶心干呕起来。

两人僵持之际，门被赶来的樱井撞开了。

四肢被禁锢了太久，松本在站起来时踉跄了一下，被樱井眼疾手快地揽了腰打横抱起。

松本乖顺地搂住他的脖子，将脸贴在他温热的胸口。

两人维持着这个姿势回到家，樱井在玄关踢踢踏踏甩了皮鞋，灯都没开就抱了松本径直走向卧室放在床上，又小心地替他脱下鞋。

“我想洗澡。”

“好。”

替他放好水，却在要出去时被抓住了手指。

“翔さん……不要走。”

樱井叹了口气，走过去亲亲他的额头：“乖，我在外面等你。”

怀里人委屈地抱住他的腰。

“嗯。”

然而等松本穿着浴袍出来，樱井却不见了。空气中飘着一丝若有若无的烟味儿，他把毛巾搭在脖子上，去阳台捉那个食言的人。

樱井却比他早一步开口。 

“怎么头发没吹就出来了？”他轻飘飘地责备松本，按灭了烟头，牵着他回房间。樱井指挥松本坐在床上，自己拿了吹风机不甚熟练地拨弄男孩子软软的头发。

松本低了头任他摆弄，在风声消失后抓住明显想要逃开的人。

“别走，”他小声哀求，“翔さん，留下来。”

樱井把灯关了，回身去抱他，温热滑到怀里时他才惊觉松本竟然还在颤抖。

他什么都做不了，只能抚摸这个吓坏了的孩子，亲他的额头，亲他的脸颊，犹豫再三还是避开了嘴唇。直到松本无法忍受，哭着拽了樱井的领子去吻他。

两人没头没脑地接吻，少年带着青涩的甜蜜让樱井头脑一片混乱。

他太矛盾，太犹豫，直到现在也不敢完全放出心中暴躁的猛兽——这和那天在车上不一样，一触即发的情形，一旦他允许了，一切都将不可挽回。

可是——该死，为什么今天月光这么好，为什么松本润偏偏会现在抬起头，让他看清那双湿漉漉的眼睛。

“可以一直这样抱着我吗？”

“可以。”

“今晚……可以一起睡吗？”

“……可以。”

短暂的静默。松本把头埋在樱井颈窝，贪婪地呼吸着他的气息，恨不得将自己嵌进这个温暖的身体。樱井如他所愿，一直紧紧搂着他，有一下没一下地亲他的额头。

还不够。

他仰起脸，手指很轻地碰了碰樱井的脸。

“翔さん……”

“嗯？”

“可以……把衣服脱了抱着我吗？”他像是鼓起了很大的勇气，好不容易说完央求，耳朵已经红透了。

那双圆圆的眼睛看了他好一会儿。

“……好。”

樱井先脱掉了自己的，他钻进被子后，松本像小动物一样迅速贴上来。樱井抱住他，手伸向他睡衣纽扣时犹豫了一下。

“我来还是…？”

“翔さん来。”

闷闷的奶音从他胸口传来。松本退开一点，乖巧地举高双手，有一点委屈地嘟起嘴。

他凑过去，在果冻一样软嫩的嘴唇上亲了一口。

“好。”

扔掉最后一层束缚，松本迫不及待地抱紧他，扭动着将双腿都挤进樱井腿间，心满意足地蹭来蹭去。他感觉樱井的手落在他的后背，哄小孩一样轻轻拍着，新长出的一点胡渣和亲吻一起降落在他的额头，轻微的刺痒让他悄悄笑开。

现在他终于被樱井的气息包裹了。他像猫咪伸懒腰一样舒展身体，脸颊眷恋地贴了一下樱井胸口，抬起头，亲吻那个一定已经染上了青色的下巴。

他的脸颊被托起，他们并排躺在一个枕头上，面对面，额头相抵，气息缠绕。

顺理成章地，他们又开始接吻。借着月光，他看见樱井亮亮的眼睛，看见他曾经渴望又害怕的深情在其中涌动。

他想：我是你的。

“润……”

他无法控制自己，着迷地抚摸松本光滑的后背，凹下去的腰部下有两个圆圆的腰窝——他真的太瘦了——在意乱情迷中，樱井混乱地想：以后晚饭一定不能放任他只吃一半了。

松本怕痒，樱井温热的掌心在腰线停留太久，每一次经过都带来酥麻的小电流。他变成了一尾鱼，在陌生的快感里不知所措地卷起尾巴。

“翔さん……”

他简直不敢相信这样甜腻的声音竟然是自己发出的。

樱井却猛然一惊，还想往下滑的手堪堪停下。

挚爱近在迟尺，两人都不由自主地起了生理反应。樱井还好，剩下的一丝清明勉强压抑着情欲，他怀里的男孩儿却稚嫩得很——松本连和女性的经验都少，此时全身泛着潮红躺在雪白床单上，完全被本能俘获了。

藤井的所作所为是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草，如果说松本曾经还对这件事有过犹疑，此刻身心却只剩下对樱井体温的渴求。

亲吻和抚摸让他融化，心灵和身体的欲望合一，他只想要樱井翔。 

觉察到樱井的犹疑，他将自己更紧地嵌进他身体，抬起腿去蹭他的腰。

和经常去健身房的成年人不同，少年还是鲜嫩柔软的花，即使腰肢已经纤细到可以一手环住，大腿内侧的软肉依然像棉花糖。

他扒在樱井身上，强硬地撑着他的肩膀压上去，趴在他身上的样子像一颗自己跳进餐盘的水蜜桃。

“翔さん……翔さん……”他一遍一遍地叫他，声音软绵绵的，经历过亲吻的嘴唇是湿漉漉的粉。

樱井努力避开这闪亮的目线，他艰难地把自己从那双灵活的胳膊里拉出来，不出意外看到松本受伤的眼神。

他心一软，抬手去摸他软软的头发。

“不行，你还是太小了。”

他试图让自己的语气强硬一点，却又在松本泛起涟漪的眼神中惊慌起来。

“别哭。”泪珠越掉越多，他手忙脚乱，不得不用嘴唇接住一些。

他被负气的小兽一把推开。

松本吧嗒吧嗒掉着眼泪，心中着急又慌乱，心一横，整个人往下缩，到樱井腹部时被一把捞了回来。樱井吓坏了，抬起他的下巴后发现松本其实也吓得不轻，眼泪伴随着生理反应下的干呕，整个人蜷缩成一团。

知道是藤井的行为给了他阴影，樱井用力抚摸着他的后背，心疼得眼睛都红了。

“为什么要这么勉强……”

松本一只手紧紧抓着他的手腕，嗓子都哭哑了：“翔さん，为什么不愿意抱我……不要丢下我……”

樱井捏着他的下巴抬起来。

“不会的，”他舔掉松本的眼泪，“永远不会不要小润的。”

“太多了……”

他被握在樱井手里。樱井把两人的性器握在一起撸动，又含住松本的耳垂，滑腻的舌尖在耳廓里滑动。松本紧紧攀着他的肩膀，全身羞耻得成了粉红色，耳边全是那人性感的喘息，他抚摸着松本脆弱的腰线，毫不吝啬地夸奖他。

“まっちゃん抖得好厉害啊……好敏感。”

“不要……不要这么说……”

“诶——”他故作不满地拉长尾音，“明明是まっちゃん主动的……”

情事中主导的一方总是很恶劣。

羞愤地在溜肩上咬了一口表示恼怒，可立刻，他就被恶意攻击了。

“别……别舔那里……”

他眼睁睁地看着樱井埋首在他胸前，轮流嘬了几口两颗小红豆——下一秒，它们就不顾主人意愿，不知羞耻地挺立起来。

“まっちゃん不喜欢吗？”

罪魁祸首一脸真心实意的困惑。

“樱井翔你——”

话还没说完，他的脑子忽然一阵空白。一阵颤抖后，他难以置信地看着樱井小腹上那一滩白浊。

“daddy……”

他扑进樱井怀里，又开始掉眼泪。

他完全属于樱井翔了。

****27.** **

离上杉出差回来还剩三天。

他的手在松本湿润的股间摸索，恋恋不舍地搓揉了一番柔软细腻的臀肉，这才不紧不慢地按压那个不断流出淫液的小口。

“呼……别，别按了……”

十七岁的少年，喘息时不自主地仰着脸，脸颊绯红，眼神失焦。他扭着柔软的腰肢，一边说着拒绝，一边口不对心地蹭上来，身体软成一汪春水。

“翔さん……翔さん……”

他眼含泪花，自己拉拉扯扯地脱掉上衣，被吮吸过多次的乳尖觉得瘙痒难耐。

“快亲亲它……”

他哀求地看着樱井，讨好地拉开自己粘腻的小口，握住樱井胯间的巨物往里送，“都给我，好不好……”

樱井亲昵地将他拉到身边，手从宽大的睡袍里长驱直入。

“没有问题哦。”

正式印上所属标记后的第二天早晨，樱井在食物的香气中醒来，不紧不慢地洗漱完，穿上衬衫——没有打领带，因为他想让松本来做这个。 

空调开得很暖，只简单套了一件大T恤的松本正在做早餐，沐浴在阳光下的笑容亮晶晶的——依然是清爽的少年，散发出的气息却与之前完全不同了。

是樱井改变了他，把他变成了大人。 

他暗自叹气，看着松本把盘子放下，凑过来自然地亲了一口他的嘴唇。 

“早上好。”

他替樱井整理衣领，双手顺着脖子一路摸到脸颊。 

樱井抓住他的手腕，微微使力将人拉到怀里，低下头去吻他，尝到和自己嘴里一样的，薄荷味的清甜牙膏香气。 

“早安，宝贝。”

房子每一个角落都留下了他们缠绵的痕迹。

第一次时他们没有做到最后，松本高潮后提出用手帮樱井，却被那人从背后捞起来，拍拍他的屁股让他把腿并拢，火热在两瓣滑腻的软肉中来回摩擦，最后射在了他的腿根。 

松本维持着这个羞耻的姿势，被顶得前后摇晃。樱井把人掰回来后发现他满脸红晕，小嘴无意识张开，嘴角一道晶亮的水渍——看得他气血上涌，抓着松本又重复了一遍刚才的操作。 

“不要了……不要了……”

大概就是那个时候开始吧——樱井模糊地想着，抓住松本的腰，大力顶进去，耳边响起奶音甜腻的求饶，眼前粉嫩小口却诚实地涌出淫液，相连处湿润得一塌糊涂。 

“可是まっちゃん……”

他把松本转了一圈，含住他惊叫的嘴唇，圆圆的眼睛狡黠地转了一圈，声音含含糊糊的：“你在流水哦。”

大概从那一刻起——不，还要更早一些——从在车上吻他开始，从明明可以用更妥善的方法处理那个令人啼笑皆非的恶作剧，他却放任自己为所欲为开始，从第一天见到松本润开始。

****“松本润是吗？很高兴认识你。”** **

小少年故作欢快地与他打招呼——他有一双和他母亲如出一辙的眼睛。

****

那么早，樱井就知道他们一定会走到这一步。

“我一直想问了，”松本懒洋洋地趴在樱井腿上，眯起眼睛的模样像只心满意足的猫，“‘ピアスZERO’到底是什么意思？”

“我以前有个脐钉……”樱井点起一根烟，“那时候年轻嘛……”他笑了笑，松本乖巧地窝在他怀里，手指不安分地滑到肚脐处戳来戳去。

他握住捣乱的手，放在嘴边亲了一下。

“已经取掉啦，因为我觉得我已经不需要用它来证明自己与众不同了。”

他自嘲地笑了笑：“我以为我已经和这个世界和解了……”他慢慢地说，“可自从遇见你，我才发现，我还是很想念它，想念那个似乎可以允许我偶尔不那么循规蹈矩的开关——虽然我知道，这不过是个幻觉。”

他低头看着松本。

“可我，还是很想要这个幻觉。”

松本抬起头和他对视，凑过去，就着樱井手里的烟深深吸了一口，然后心满意足地吐出来。 

“什么想要幻觉……”烟雾让他明艳的脸变得朦胧暧昧。他勾住樱井的脖子拉过来，贴上他的嘴唇，眼神嘲弄。

“你不就是……想要我吗？”

——面孔雪白的少女看着金发男孩，明明是上目线，却傲慢得像个女王：“樱井君……要试试和我做吗？”

那是他的第一次。

上杉看起来冷冰冰的，动作却很温暖，像个大姐姐。

他嘴硬地说自己有小花园，心里却知道它其实早就和世界脱开了——外面四季变化绚烂多彩，它却只剩荒芜。

杂草丛生里，他任自己长成了一根刺，先刺穿自己，再刺伤别人。

后来伤口终于愈合，代替创口贴的变成了会被人惊叹“好酷”的脐钉——亮闪闪的一小颗，嵌在身体最中央，像一颗星星。 

只有他自己知道，他不是愤世嫉俗，也从未厌倦或者迷茫。

他只是想要星星。 

某一天，这个世界之外的庭院里下了一场雪，落在地面上泛着微光的霜，叫上杉凉。 

他以为这就是他能得到的最好了，却不知道终有一天，他会遇见真正的星星。

他抱住松本，深深地吻他。

“……对。”

床尾处，樱井和松本的手机屏幕接连闪烁了一下，仿佛黑暗房间中一个自作聪明的阴谋。

****

****20:03:00 from**** ****红豆杉****

刚刚吃到了很棒的蛋糕哦～觉得翔君肯定会喜欢就多买了一份，回来请你吃～[眨眼]

****20:03:20 from 红豆杉****

我明天就回来。小润这几天有好好听你翔さん的话吗？


	4. Chapter 07

****

****I WANNA BE YOUR END GAME** **

****28．** **

松本润在十八岁时去了一所母亲允许范围内最遥远的大学——如果不是外语苦手外加奇妙的自尊心不允许他麻烦家里太多，他的第一选择其实是离开日本。

临走的前一天，他用像是要搬空一整个房间的架势给自己收拾行李。中途樱井翔来了几次，每多看一眼就多一层心慌，眼见属于“松本润”的痕迹一点点被本人毫不留情地清除，他只觉得自己的心脏也在缓慢地接受凌迟。

他在房间如坐针毡，脑子里一根弦绷得太紧，完全被困在了自己制造的恐慌中。

上杉过来跟他说话时，他吓了一跳，几乎是从床上跳了起来。

“翔？”

凉凉软软的手覆上他的额头，上杉一脸疑惑：“……不舒服？”

樱井硬生生按下一句脏话，嘟囔了句去倒水就冲出了房间。

他茫然地站在厨房，手指一遍遍摩挲手中的玻璃杯，和悠闲的百叶窗面面相觑。

身后传来轻轻的脚步声，他命令自己转身，握住上杉伸来的手，下意识躲开了她美丽的眼睛。

“我要和朋友出去一趟，你和小润两个人在家没问题吧？”

他半死不活地微笑：“担心我们饿死？”

上杉干脆利落地在他肩膀捶了一拳。

“平时小润会做饭，但今天他肯定是没时间了。你这个厨房杀手也不要逞强，饿了就老老实实叫外卖。”

“好。”

她的手又抚上他的脸。

“翔。”

“嗯？”

“真的没问题吗？”

他有点糊涂：“叫外卖会有什么问题。食物中毒？”

他背对着阳光，只能眼睁睁看着那些金色的光线在她光洁的脸庞上散开，蹙眉时有种能激起任何人保护欲的柔弱。

“你看起来有点伤心，”她的手滑到他胸口，“是因为小润要走吗？”

女人都这么敏锐吗。

他默不作声，任由她抱住自己，声音透过胸腔直接传进他的心里。

“翔さん真的是从以前到现在都没有变过呢……”

她叹息着：“我毕业那个时候也是这样，完——全——不来找我。所有人都说没看到你，最后我跑到篮球馆，才发现你一个人坐在观众席里，手上拿着一小束扎得乱七八糟的雏菊。”

樱井抱紧她，嗅着她头发上女孩子特有的香气。

“我不知道该说什么，”他闭上眼睛，耳边像是又响起了篮球砸在木地板上时那种单调又忧伤的声音，“……你不可能留下；我舍不得你，却也不想让你再留下来——这个学校的人对你太差了，我不想看你不开心。”

她笑了。

因为闷在他怀里，笑声有点像小猫在打喷嚏。

“但是能遇见翔さん，我真的很高兴。”

她终于抬起脸。她的眼睛亮闪闪的。

“小润一定也是这么想的。”

目送她离开，樱井又去了厨房，站在酒柜前挑挑拣拣半天，最终还是打开冰箱，坐在吧台前灌下一整瓶冰凉的气泡水——此时他最不能碰的，就是酒精这种会瓦解人意志力的东西。

然后他像个鲁莽的战士一样铿铿锵锵冲进松本房间，不顾房间主人的反对，梗着脖子说要帮他收行李。

松本被这个莫名其妙的要求弄得摸不着头脑，在樱井的坚持下，他稀里糊涂地放下东西坐在床边，看着这个估计从来没有自己打理过东西的人将他原本整齐的箱子弄得一团乱。

当第三个疯梨玩偶被可怜兮兮地丢在墙角，他终于回过神来，对着一室混乱倒吸一口冷气。

“……樱井翔你赶紧给我停下！”

被忍无可忍的松本赶到一边，樱井满心遗憾地退出战场，却又舍不得离他太远，有点手足无措地站在门口，看松本黑着脸在房间里精准地穿梭，柔软的身体扭得像只蝴蝶。

……还是只帝王蝶。

晚上上杉凉回到家，发现灯全部亮着，本应该来迎接自己的两人双双睡倒在松本房间柔软的地毯上，旁边立着两个巨大的行李箱。

她有点无奈地一笑，抱来被子给两人分别盖好，关上了灯。

第二天一早松本就穿戴整齐，樱井和他一起把行李箱搬到院门口，第十次询问是不是真的不需要自己开车送他去车站，然后得到第十次“有朋友来接我”的拒绝回答。

上杉化了个比平日更加艳丽的妆，嘴唇像是在阳光下闪耀的月季。她走过来挽住樱井，笑盈盈地说小润已经是大人了呢。

他们并排站立的身影让松本莫名就眼眶一热，嘴上倒是一如既往的逞强，直强调自己早在高中最后一年就已经搬去学校住了，惹得上杉一阵好笑，上前狠狠揉了已经比自己高不少的儿子的头发。

松本顺从地弯下身，轻轻拥抱了她。

朋友准时到达，解救了正犯难要不要也给樱井一个拥抱的人；他拎起行李箱放进车里，直到上车前才敢直视那个人的眼睛。

“那就再见了。”

一阵风在这离别时刻戏剧性地出场，吹乱了樱井的额发。

他紧绷的脸色像是也被这柔和吹散了。

“一路顺风。”

友人拧开了车内音响，正巧副歌完毕后进入第二段，一个月光一样柔和的男声在一字一句地唱：「……追いついたと思った君は幻影で」

——我以为我追上的你，其实只是幻影。

“松润？”

“嗯？”

“你在哭吗。”

“……没有。”

****29.** **

松本润离开的原因其实没什么可说的——不过是某一天他终于愿意对自己承认他和樱井翔永远不会有结果，就算有，也必定是最惨烈的那一个。 

三角形是最稳固的形态——这句理论唯独不适用于这段关系。 

眼见樱井越来越心事重重，母亲却依然无知无觉，他只觉得一颗心像是被放在火上烤。

如履薄冰的微妙平衡，一旦不小心被破坏，所有人——不管无辜与否——都会被拉入地狱，不存在幸存者。

只要自己退出就能保住他最重要的两个人的安稳的幸福，这笔交易划算到让他没有拒绝的余地。 

他选择的大学是个好地方，足够遥远，他那颗长久以来作茧自缚的可怜心脏总算是得以悄悄出来透一口气。

其实他属于进攻型，不会在原地坐以待毙；也因此，比起顾影自怜舔舐伤口，他更倾向于相信治愈失恋的最好方法是投入下一段感情。

虽然他自己也明白，其实move on并不代表不爱了。

就像期待未来也不等于忘记昨天。

大二时松本有了个各方面都堪称完美的女朋友，他几乎是拿出了和用在学业上相同程度的克己来经营这段感情。在松本强烈的主观意愿推动下，他们交往得相当顺利，毕业后女生决定回老家，松本听完后眉毛都没皱，当天晚上就开始收拾行李打算和她一起走。

结果在第二天被对方提了分手。

“虽然不知道为什么，但润君真的不用这么勉强自己的，”她看起来想说这些话已经很久了，“身边人都说我幸运，找了个帅气又事事体贴的男朋友，可我大概能感觉到：润君并没有非常快乐。”

她最后一次亲了亲他的脸颊。

“我真的很喜欢润君，可这样的相处太累了。”

他知道事实确实像女友说的：他是在勉强自己；然而付出也是实实在在的，几年的心血耗尽得来这么一个结果，他不可避免地消沉了一阵子，中途上杉来看过他一次，见他这样心疼得不得了，二话不说直接拖着回了东京。

他站在院子门口，只觉得连空气的味道都熟悉到可憎；本能开始警铃大作，提醒再迈一步就是会让他失去自我的危险地带。

上杉停好车，看见他呆呆站着不动，拍了一下他的脑袋。

“傻站着干什么，进去啊。”

自从上大学后松本就几乎没怎么回过家，连假期都只是敷衍地待几天就匆匆离开——而那几天樱井是必然会忙于工作的，往往是松本睡下了他还没有回来，或者干脆出差，两人见面的次数屈指可数。

“翔这几天有事出去了，”上杉拿出钥匙开门，像是想起了什么似的回头看他，“说起来这几年你们都没见过几次呢，怎么就这么巧。”

他勉强笑了一下——又一次在心惊胆战后迎面撞上那人一如既往避而不见的默契，他不知自己该庆幸还是失落。

樱井的出差持续了一段时间，随之而来的求职高峰期也让松本没时间再想别的，他忙得脚不沾地，对比了好些后选择了一家提供员工宿舍的会社。

带他的前辈是一位同校的学姐，比松本大整整五岁，强势又温柔，无论是工作还是生活上都对他处处关照。松本当然不知道自己已经被划为可以激起女性母爱的那一类——他正经历从学生到社会人的艰难转变，偶尔得以喘息的休息时光也都在恶补业务知识，几个月后就瘦了整整一圈。

他本是做饭的一把好手：开始是为了樱井翔，后来纯粹是在暖男角色里太过入戏，习惯了给前女友定时定点制作爱心便当；现在失去了会眨着眼睛说好吃的投喂对象，即使买了崭新的厨具也无法重拾热情，每天恹恹地扒拉两口便利店的速食就算对付了。

糟糕的状态直到那位前辈在某日终于发现学弟在以一个不正常的速度消瘦下去，强行每日多带一份便当盯着他吃完后才有好转。松本习惯了照顾别人，猛然被转换角色，一开始还不习惯，后来却慢慢沉浸于这样仿佛被温水包围的温暖。

他明白自己在之前的感情里几乎可以称之为笨拙——尽了最大努力好好相处的前女友一走了之，连想念都不敢的挚爱又是不可打捞的海中月。

他心灰意冷，前辈大姐姐式的温暖在这时如同雪中送炭一样降临，轻而易举将他俘获了。

忙碌的成年人没时间玩什么暧昧，何况彼此所求不过是互相温暖。

他们迅速地在一起，同居。一年后，他在女方家明里暗里的催促下向女友求婚了。

求婚前夜他久违地失眠了。他轻手轻脚地披上衣服去了阳台，小心地没有吵醒女友。工作后他就不再抽烟，只长期在口袋里揣着一盒当心理安慰。

此时他倒出两根，点上其中之一搁在烟灰缸上，自己在月光里含住另一根。

他想起自己在十七岁时也有过这么一个怎么也睡不着的夜晚——那会儿他还是个高中生，脑子里充斥着各种一厢情愿的天真幻想，半夜穿着印了吉祥物的睡衣溜去厨房找水，没想到在半路与一抹烟火不期而遇。

点亮那束微弱的光芒的人是他母亲的新婚丈夫，是他怀着欣喜与愧疚大逆不道肖想好久的憧憬，是他的心魔。

十七岁的他自然无法预料两人会走到今天这一步，面对微弱的火光竟然生出一丝被陪伴的欣喜，得意忘形到敢嘲笑月亮形单影只。

明明他其实根本没有拥有樱井翔。

以前没有，以后也不会。

空有一腔孤勇时没有做到的事，在被生活戴上镣铐后更加是痴人说梦。

烟灰缸中的香烟不知何时在风中死掉了，他将嘴里的拿出来，用力按在白瓷上。

火光无声地挣扎了一秒后平静地跟随同伴而去，留下一缸怅然若失的烟灰。

他将回忆的尸体清理干净，躺回到女友身边，一闭上眼睛就睡着了。

****30.** **

恋爱可以只关乎两个人，结婚却是两个家庭的结合。

两方家长见面的那天，松本在饭桌上眼观鼻鼻观心，除了回答必要问题外只摆出一副万能的笑脸。

决定结婚的时候他就有心理准备，知道接下来一段日子会密集地见到那个人。

不过他还是没想到樱井翔竟然这么狠——他当着两家人的面表示已经买了一间新公寓作为小夫妻的新婚礼物，在众目睽睽下拿出一把钥匙，直接塞到了目瞪口呆的松本手里。

“已经全部装修好了，小润和令千金结婚后可以直接住进去。”

他偏过头，隔着上杉，对松本明晃晃地笑。

松本握拳的手在桌下松了又捏紧，最终他垂下眼，平淡地道了声谢。

松本不明白——自己早就不是那个一脸稚气的高中生了，可为什么，樱井翔却像是一点变化都没有。

——依然那么适合穿西装，装模作样微笑的时候神采奕奕，快要四十的人了，看起来却越发少年气。

心神一旦被打乱，之前眼观鼻鼻观心的那一套自然也被撇到一边。

他的眼神不由自主地落在樱井身上，几番凝视下来后才恍然大悟自己为什么会觉得这人越发像个少年。

樱井翔瘦了，而且是瘦了很多。

他生就一张巴掌脸，松本最热衷厨艺时曾短暂地圆润过一阵子，现在又重回了下巴可以戳死人的状态。

饱满的额头和大大的眼睛让他笑起来亲和力十足，可一旦面无表情，性格中隐藏的锋利就无法抑制地一点点往外溢。

特别轻易就能让人感觉到什么叫咫尺天涯。

之后的事松本自己也有些糊涂。

他像个提线木偶一样，被领着走完了一系列婚前程序。婚礼当天，造型师不由分说将他喜爱的刘海全部梳上去，突出一双亮晶晶的眼睛；礼服是上杉选的，找了有名的店量身定做，问到松本意见时他无可无不可地哼了一声，心里想的是如何躲避一旁樱井的凝视。

欣赏新婚夫妇年幼照片的环节一向深受所有人喜爱，灯光重新亮起后一屋子人都在微笑。接下来是致辞时间——然而本该上台的人没有出现，倒是樱井从从容容从座位上起身，对着宾客鞠了个躬，施施然坐在了一旁的表演用钢琴前。

主持人喜气洋洋地宣布新郎家属想要演奏一曲，光线悄然集中在樱井身上，松本陷在暗处，看那人第一次在他面前按下琴键。

是《Hey Jude》。

一曲结束，世界像是被重新清洗过了。

音乐消失后的尘世面目全非。

每个人都在鼓掌，只有新郎在哭。

没有人真正知道发生了什么——当天晚上松本就在离婚协议上签了名，第二天樱井陪着他去女方家道歉，两个人一起跪在女方父母面前，松本在说完“真的非常抱歉”后就垂着脑袋一声不吭，直到昨日还是新娘的人冲出来——她倒是痛快签下了离婚书，却拒绝卸妆或脱下婚纱，此时满脸都是狼狈。

爱人一日变为仇人，她扬起手要去打松本，却被突然站起来的樱井硬生生承受了——这是他代松本受的第二个巴掌，第一个来自于上杉。

半小时后这场闹剧终于结束，可两人都心知肚明：这不过是开始。

从前都是高中生坐着大人的车去上学，现在换了大人靠在副驾驶上，心满意足地任长大了的高中生带着自己四处晃悠。

相比一脸悠闲的樱井，松本紧紧抿着嘴，从头到尾都板了一张严肃的浓颜，只有飘忽的眼神出卖了他游移的心思——直到他终于下定决心，将车停在了一栋公寓楼前。

他们一前一后下了车，走进樱井送的新婚礼物。

之前松本被迫来过一次，然而仅仅是站在起居室猜测樱井的用意就让他无法忍受，匆匆一瞥就逃也似的离开。

可现在，他在自己身边。

他大概是知道自己做出了一件不可挽回的决定——不仅仅是婚姻。

他们沉默着站在电梯里，松本背过身，装作去看镜子，其实是在偷偷观察樱井——他昨晚结束谈话后就回家了，今早才对母亲和盘托出；震怒是意料之中，出乎意料的只有樱井在最后一刻挡在他面前，又坚决要求和他一起去道歉。

短时间连着承受两次用尽全力的巴掌，樱井脸上还有隐约的红痕。

关上门后他第一件事就是反身将樱井压在门板上，有点颤抖地用手去碰他的脸颊，心中又喜又悲。

喜的是原来樱井依然这样在乎，悲的是他大概这辈子都要栽在这个人身上了。

樱井没有说话，只是抬手安慰地摸摸他的后脑勺。

时隔这么久的亲近，樱井的气息熟悉又陌生，松本小心翼翼地凑近他，连呼吸都几乎屏住。

玄关的阳光被挡住，晦暗的光线中，樱井神色莫测，他看着松本凑过来碰了碰他的嘴唇，比女孩子还要美丽浓密的睫毛一闪一闪，对上他的视线时又立刻垂下眼，神情居然有点羞涩。

怎么就可以这么可爱。

他没忍住笑了出来，然后被长睫毛洋娃娃狠狠瞪了。

“抱歉抱歉……”

他终于从门板上直起身，将松本搂在怀里。

“润，润，润……”

他偏过头去亲松本的耳朵，一遍遍叫他的名字。

松本眼眶发胀，他的耳朵一定红了——这几乎是每次接近樱井的本能反应了；眼泪在眼眶里打转，他将胳膊从樱井怀里扯出来，顺着脖子一路向上摸，捧着他的脸，用嘴唇去找他柔软的叹息。

“翔さん……”

他无时无刻不在希望能喊出这个自己念念不忘的名字，多亲密的距离都不满足，仰着脖子将整个人都贴上去，缠着樱井仿佛一株贪婪的藤蔓。

外面的世界正在天翻地覆，情人之间的时间却静止了。

松本在面对所有人时几乎都是强势的一方，此时却心甘情愿成为俘虏，对alpha狼温顺地垂下脑袋，献上脆弱的后颈，张开双腿，请求被征服，被标记。

樱井一开始动作还有点粗暴，一轮过后却又缓慢得磨人。松本被折腾得泪光盈盈，拼命用大腿去蹭他。

中途樱井忽然停下来，松本被顶得狠了，好一会儿才反应过来，睁着一双迷茫的眼睛看他。

“……怎么了？”

刚刚哭过，他的嗓子还有点哑。

“没事。”

樱井把他汗湿的刘海拨到一边，像哄小孩一样揉他的头发。

这是他最宝贝的人。

放在心尖上的。

他凝视了一会儿松本这几年越来越艳丽的脸，俯下去，舔掉他眼角的眼泪，又亲亲他的额头。

公元前他们太小，公元后却又太老。

他在而立之年遇见这颗星星，弄丢的那天连哭都哭不出来，只能躺在一个人的湖底，盯着头顶令人心碎的天蓝色。

唯一令他感到安慰的是他知道这片天空也在回望他。

晚上樱井醒来，发现松本已经不见了。

他穿好衣服，将水电闸全部关掉。他出了电梯，看也没看原先停车的位置，左拐进了车站。

上杉在他进门的瞬间扑过来，他一把接住她，下巴在她脑袋上安抚地蹭了蹭。

她趴在他肩头小声地哭。

“小润说他走了——工作也辞了，不知道什么时候回来……”

仔细听她和松本润的声音很像，情绪外溢时会带出非常娇嫩的奶音。

“他说他要去追求梦想。可我从来不知道他的梦想是在离家那么远的地方。”

他轻轻拍着她的背给她顺气，觉得喉咙像是被什么堵住了。

他想松本润哪里有什么遥远的梦想——他的梦想从来都是离开自己。

他在那个男孩子十五岁的时候遇见他，从此没有一天不生活在水深火热里。

从求不得，到爱别离。

十八岁时松本润终于决定逃走，连去车站都拒绝他送，于是他只能将自己站成一根笔直的木头，眼睁睁看着他头也不回地上了一辆车，用令人胆战心惊的速度飞驰而去。

二十三岁时松本润决定要结婚，他说好，转头就用所有积蓄买了一间精装公寓，在与女方家庭见面时当着所有人的面交到他手上，由不得他不收。这件事后上杉总说他把松本润宠坏了，只有他知道自己不过是想要这个人可以一直待在他能看见的地方。

但他还是失败了。

不如说是注定失败。

上杉的眼泪流进了他的领口。

“我原来以为……”她哭得口齿不清，“只要小润长大了我就能放心让他离开，可现在我才发现：离不开的人其实是我。”

他闭上眼睛。

他想：我也是。

****31.** **

翔くん,

好久不见。

不告而别，真的很抱歉，可我这个人真的很不擅长面对离别，尤其当那个人还是翔くん的时候。翔くん可以理解我的吧？ 

突然写邮件给翔くん，是因为接下来我要说的话和我不告而别的理由拥有相同的特点——如果是当着翔くん的面，我肯定说不出口。 

首先我需要坦白一件事——为了保证翔くん那天醒来得比我晚，我在给你的水里放了点东西。 

现在想来，也许做了坏事就是要付出代价。

我比你先醒来——不如说我根本就没有完全睡着，因为舍不得最后的相处时光，我在数着翔くん的心跳过了一个小时后才起身，却发现根本动不了——翔くん真是抱得太紧了（没有埋怨的意思，我很高兴）

大概过了十分钟吧，我好不容易把自己完全移出来，却因为想要再看你一眼而多犹豫了一秒，你就扭动着贴了过来，把我的大腿当作了枕头。

翔くん的睡姿一直都很差，最过分的时候甚至会在地上醒来，曾经我说也许是因为梦中的你是自由灵魂——如果真的是这样，那天我大概就是被这自由灵魂缠住了。

我低下头去看你——你大概在做梦，眼皮一颤一颤的，嘴巴咧开了一点，变成圆圆的o形，你新剪了头发，鬓角的弧度和眉毛一样锋利得要命。

而在这时我忽然发现，在你的鬓角里有一点点不起眼的白。

我尽量小心地扒开你的头发——你的发量多，如果不是凑这么近，我怎么也不会发现你隐藏在黑发下的雪白发根。

开始只是一点，像零星的雪，可接着就出现了更多。我的手开始抖，也顾不上会不会吵醒你了，把你的脑袋掰过来仔细地看，终于意识到原来你现在的黑发其实是染的，有一半已经全白了。

从小到大我都很少后悔，包括那次婚礼，包括我即使承认了会永远深爱你，却依然决定离开——因为我不能允许自己用这样的身份待在你身边，也无法想象也许在哪一天，我就会对这样的状态心生怨恨。

可当那五雷轰顶的一瞬间过去后，生平第一次，我觉得非常，非常后悔。

我想起高中时告诉你想要搬出去住，你沉默了很久，最后说了一句“原来如此”，表情寂寞到我几乎不能呼吸。

我很着急，语无伦次地解释正因为和你在一起的时光是宝物，才不愿意哪一天看见它被怨气和争吵破坏。 

可你打断了我。

你说虽然你早有这样的感觉，可在今天之前，你怎么都不愿意相信我真的会宁愿不要也不愿意弄脏。

你说原来到头来只有你一个人，是无论如何也不能“不要”。

——很久以来，我一直以为自己最在意的是爱情是否纯粹，直到我发现了你的秘密，同时也发现了比起这个，我更在意自己是不是有好好陪在你身边。

也许这么说不太恰当，但我一直有个荒谬的想法，觉得翔くん你大概是在我脖子上绑了根绳子，跟着走会痛，停下来会死。

可我却觉得这也没什么不好。 

即使离开你的这几年的经历早就让我知道，没有人是离开了谁就不能好好活着的，即使连某些时刻我甚至觉得孤身一人的状态更加轻松——可在那些一边看着你一边想念你的奇妙时刻，我依然由衷地高兴：永远有这么一个人，可以让我喜忧参半又真心实意地说出一句“我非你不可”。 

润

PS.也许你能看出我一直在拖延时间——原因是写完这封邮件后我就不得不面对那个我新买的行李箱——一小时后我预约的出租就该到了，可行李还乱七八糟地散在地上，一眼看去就知道完全塞不下。谁知道我什么时候买了这么多东西。真是糟糕。 

PPS.谢天谢地我总算在出租到来之前全部收拾好，司机特别热情——老实说有点热情过头了。平时我挺乐意和别人聊天的，可现在我真的很困——我甚至已经把U形枕拿出来挂在脖子上，打算一上飞机就倒头大睡。 

PPPS.登机了！空姐说如果没有晚点我们会在8个小时后降落；而如果不出意外，这份邮件会在翔くん你明天早上坐在办公室打开邮箱时被看到。

那么，看到这里的翔くん——你可以翘班，但不许超速开车，我哪也不去，就在你的礼物里坐着等你来找我。 

（当然，如果你一怒之下改了密码外加删掉了我的指纹，我就只好坐在新买的红色行李箱上——希望它够结实——等你来找我。）

****THIS END GAME IS THE ONE** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 出完本才开始后悔第一本没有好好写后记，再翻出来看时，忽然就想起很多微不足道、但对我来说很重要的回忆。
> 
> 《情非得已》印完的那天印厂给我返图，封面是雪地里不屈不挠的玫瑰——我给封设老师的关键词是禁忌和希望。一直记得心中的BGM是Edison的《越来越爱你》，却想不起原因；直到连上音响，音乐充满整个空间，才回忆起——准确来说，我是在动笔写第四章之前听到它的。
> 
> 北方的冬天很长，夜晚也来得早。我告别朋友，穿过恒隆，离开空调的保护，独自去搬家前常去的公交站等车。人很少——或者其实一个也没有？冰凉的空气里，这旋律仿佛从天而降，前一秒还面无表情的车流和灯光似乎在一瞬间拥有了温度。这温暖有点心酸，让我想到手上正在写的联文，想到松本润——虽然我把他描述成陷入困境不可自拔的一方，在狡猾的大人手中无处可逃，可我怎么会不知道：其实樱井翔才是真正无能为力，只能等待年轻人作出选择的那一个。
> 
> “忘掉在这么一个地球/我未曾玩够”  
> “从前或者不懂这些/就当暗恋一架跑车”  
> “懂得妒忌/不只好奇”
> 
> 松本润一开始恨他，后来爱他，可真正让他决定留下的，其实是怜惜。  
> 那天晚上，借着音乐，我大概是终于体会到了文中那个松本润的心情——非常非常痛，又非常非常暖。  
> 有人说后来的走向突兀，但当我回头看，发现它在那一刻就已经注定了。
> 
> *整本《情非得已》（包括两篇其他的文）内页下载🔗：  
> https://www.evernote.com/l/Afgcya5LYMlDGYrP47muF9yCasKwgp1An6I


End file.
